Of A, B, C's
by JustPikachu
Summary: Drabbles; In which Rikuo describes his thoughts and feelings about a certain Yuki-Onna through the help of the Alphabet. Rikuo/Tsurara.  Drabbles.
1. Alluring

**A**_lluring_

There was no doubt about it, in fact, no one can deny the fact.

Tsurara was one attractive Yuki-Onna.

It wasn't a surprised as many of her kind were known for their beauty, not to mention Setsura, the former Yuki-Onna of the Nura household, was her mother. But there was something about Tsurara that attracts all sorts of attention, including a certain young master of the Nura household.

More often than he liked, Rikuo would catch himself staring at his fellow clan mate with the look of a "love-sick boy," as Night Rikuo would say. He couldn't help it. Not after that incident in the hot spring when he accidentally walked-never mind.

It was a smart choice to not replay the scene in Rikuo's mind as it was a _great _distraction.


	2. Blue

**B**_lue_

Throughout the years Rikuo have known Tsurara, he found out a strange attraction she had. The young demon was greatly drawn to the color blue.

From the futon, to her choice of clothing, to her accessories: blue, blue, blue.

The young head should've known, after all, she _was _the Yuki-Onna.

And somehow, somewhere along his life, he found himself liking the color blue more and more.

"Hmm, should I change the color of my kimono? I mean...black _is _getting kind of old."

He thought, and thought, and thought.

"Blue, it is."


	3. Competitive

**C**_ompetitive_

Maybe it was all his imagination or his eyesight was _really_ getting worse; but every time Kana or any other female (besides his mother) went near him, he would notice how tense the ice user would become.

First, her figure would go all stiff, then her eyes would dilate and finally a frown would appear. But that wasn't the end of her little habit. Tsurara would then proceed to stomp towards his side, grab his arm before completely pressing herself against Rikuo as if to merge herself with him (not that Rikuo mind of course). The frown would then be replace with a look of triumph as she throws the other female a 'MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE' face.

Rikuo chuckled at the thought.

Funny how he didn't mind the contact at all.


	4. Daring

**D**_aring_

Once in a while, Rikuo would think back to his hardships and previous battles just to see how far he had come.

Today was one of those days as he thought back to the clan battle he had with Tamazuki. The near death experienced had knock some sense into him as he shivered at the thought of it. And then there was _her._ Tsurara, his favorite Yuki-Onna who had abandoned her post to come rescue him. She was truly brave to face someone as strong as Tamazuki just to protect her 'Rikuo-Sama'.

He still remember how scared the girl was when her eyesight was suddenly loss due to Yosuzume. Rikuo could still feel how she trembled even though her front of a strong and daring woman was up. But then she had to go and surprised him as she brought back everyone's sight.

When they came back to the household, his grandpa had said, "Hmm, that was very courageous of her. Throwing everything to protect you. We need someone like that to carry on the Nura bloodline, Rikuo. Perhaps you may consider Yuki-Onna?"

All he could do was blush ten shades of red and stuttered out a, "G-Grandpa!"

Nurarihyon strolled down the hallway laughing to himself.


	5. Energetic

**E**_nergetic _

He never did figure out how she managed to sustain that energy.

Always bouncing around, jumping around, twirling around. Rikuo could imagine the ice user leaving a path of sparkles, rainbows, and unicorns in her walk.

It was always, "Master, should I do your laundry for you?," or, "Your bath is prepare, Master!," and his personal favorite, "Master, do you want your boxers sun dried or dry by machine?".

Master this, master that.

But then there was _those little nights they share. _

Tsurara's voice would go a note higher and her actions would become a bit more feminine. Those were the times when she stutter out his name with such passion and _love. _

"R-Rikuo-Ah!"

And they'll make love with the same energy the Yuki-Onna possesses when she's drying her master's undergarments.


	6. Flawless

**F**_lawless_

If a random stranger didn't knew any better, they would've described Tsurara as the epitome of perfectness.

Rikuo can understand how they feel and why they would feel this way. Tsurara was always a great friend, a loyal clan mate, and the girl of every guy's dream.

However, in Rikuo's eyes, Tsurara was_ far_ from flawless.

More often than he would like, Rikuo would always find himself drench from head to toe with tea or frozen into a block of ice.

He didn't care though. He didn't mind if she wasn't flawless like everyone thought she was, because her little flaws made Tsurara...well, Tsurara.


	7. Genuine

**G**_enuine _

The young Nura head had never questioned the Yuki-Onna's feelings for him.

Because he _knows._

He knows how much she cared for him, how important he was to her, how much she love him.

He never doubt it because he _knows_, he just _know _how genuine she was.

And for that, he was thankful.


	8. High

**H**_igh_

As a child, Rikuo wanted to go far; he wanted to reach _high._

Higher than the skyscrapers in New York City, higher than the heaven skies, higher than anything beyond the universe.

And so he did.

He went farther than anyone has seen, went so far that no one was able to reach where he was now even if they tried.

Throughout his journey, he loss friends, he gained friends. Some bonds were created and some were destroyed.

Regardless of what, she was always there, always by his side.

As Rikuo looked back at the road he was running throughout his life, he noticed a certain golden eyed girl wasn't there behind him.

He looked forward, stopped as realization finally came through.

All this time, all this time he was trying to reach _high_ and _far, _it was all an act.

What he wanted was to catch up to the blue haired girl.

Because all this time, she was farther than he'll ever get.


	9. Ignorance

**I**_gnorance_

He hated not knowing what was going on, therefore the quote, 'Ignorance is bliss,' did not applied to Rikuo.

His brow twitched as everyone in the household avoided him as if he was a plague.

The quartered demon sigh and pull the door back.

Almost all too fast, party strings were popped out as a chorus of, "Happy Birthday, Rikuo-Sama!" burst from the crowd.

Then, there in front of him was Tsurara holding a semi-messed up cake with candles surrounding the outside.

"Make a wish!" she shouted happily, eyes shining with excitement.

Man, was she cute.

Maybe, just maybe, surprises weren't so bad if it involved a certain bluenette with icing on her face.


	10. Jealous

**J**_ealous_

It was a known fact that Tsurara was always envious of Kana for having such a close relationship with her dear master.

However, this time, it was quite the opposite.

_What are you doing?_

Night Rikuo chuckled at his human self. 'Isn't that obvious?'

_Get your hands off her! _

'My, my. Getting jealous here, aren't we? Please remember I'm you and you're me, so you should be happy.'

Night Rikuo stroked the blushing snow woman as he took a strand of her long hair.

_J-Just get off her! I-I d-don't want things to g-get awkward between u-us!_

It was ironic, really. Getting jealous of a being that was actually another part of you? Truly ironic.

'Too late.'

With that said, Night Rikuo swept Tsurara into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

_ARGGGGHH. I'LL GET BACK AT YOU LATER! _


	11. Klutzy

**K**_lutzy_

Trip.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Rikuo-Sama!"

Spill.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Rikuo-Sama?"

Breathe.

"Gah! I've turned Master into a ice cube!"

Rikuo chuckled at her antics.

Yes, Tsurara was definitely an interesting youkai to have around.


	12. Lifeless

**L**_ifeless_

Rikuo couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't _do anything_ when he saw the tattered girl.

"I'm so glad...you're alive Rikuo-Sama." she coughed out. "Now I can continue to...protect..y-you."

She slipped from his grasp.

A burst of anger shot through him as a rage no one has even seen before surged through his entire being.

"_**TSUCHIGUMO! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, BASTARD.**_"


	13. Mad

**M**_ad_

_I must be going mad_, Rikuo told himself.

For the past few weeks, he hasn't been very successful in trying to get the blue haired demon off his mind.

Every little thing reminded him of the Yuki-Onna from the way she acted to the way she spoke. It was scary actually, considering he had filled his entire math notebook with little pictures and the name of the girl that haunted his mind 24/7.

The most annoying thing was that the more he tried to get rid of her from his head, the more she kept coming back.

_Yes, I must be going mad._


	14. Normal

**N**_ormal_

Normal; how he long for that word to describe him.

Unfortunately, saying that Rikuo was normal would be the biggest understatement of the year

Kana.

Kiyotsugu.

Natsumi.

Saori.

Jiro.

They were the only normalcy in his anime turned life and honestly, sometimes he wished all his troubles would just _plain go away_.

No more responsibilities of being Supreme Commander, no more duties of watching his reckless and hyper clan mates, no more life threatening situations.

Yes, that was the life.

But then, every time those little wistful thoughts creep into the back of his head, a certain bluenette would also follow.

_'Count on me, Master Rikuo!'_

_'I'm going to protect you so stop acting so tough!'_

_'I want to stay with Rikuo-Sama forever!"_

And then he'll take back all the things he said because at these times, when you're able to have a cute Yuki-Onna by your side, it was _all worth it_. 


	15. Obligations

**O**_bligation_

"You know you could've gone out with Yura, right?"

Tsurara merely nodded, eyes focused on wetting the piece of towel in her hand.

"So why didn't you go?" he interrogated once more.

The Yuki-Onna placed the towel onto said boy's forehead. "Because Rikuo-Sama is sick."

The silence was deafening.

"I know you feel obligated to stay and look after me, but-"

"That's not it."

Silence bestowed them once again.

"Tsurara?"

"Yes, Rikuo-Sama?"

"Why did you stay?"

"..."

"..."

"Because you're sick."

"..."

"And...because Rikuo-Sama is someone important to me."

"Ah."


	16. Painful

**P**_ainful_

Rikuo thinks loving Tsurara is painful.

The love he gives is unconditional and genuine and _beautiful, _or so that's what the others say.

And he'll like to think that too, but it's far from the truth.

The truth is, his love is selfish, and raw, and _ugly._

On some days, he's tempted to lock her far, far away, to a place no one but him can reach.

On some days, he thinks of the ice yokai in nothing but skin and flesh, and he touches himself, muttering her name over and over again.

On other days, he just sits and watches his beloved sleep.

It was a sick kind of love; emotions brimming over the edge.

And he wants to give her everything: his heart, his body, his soul.

And he thinks she deserves the best so he's willing to give her the best.

He wants to give her riches, stars, the world.

But he can't.

Because he's not strong enough, because he's just a little weakling who hides behind his subordinates', a weakling who doesn't deserve her love.

And it's painful to know that he can't give her anything of worth but his weak self.

Rikuo thinks loving Tsurara is painful but he's willing, because he yearns for the day where he can give her the world, and maybe then, loving his beloved wouldn't hurt so much.


	17. Qualifications

**Q**_ualified_

"To be a woman befitting of the Nura name," his grandpa begins, "they must be strong, and kind. But above all that, do you know what is the most important, Rikuo?"

Rikuo twitched. He should have saw this coming sooner or later; "you're already 25 for heaven's sake, and you still have yet brought a girl home" quote his mother. As long as yokai blood flow through his veins, Rikuo knew he was subjected to eternal youth but his mother was human. It was a matter of time before she leaves the world of living to join his father.

He had a feeling his mother had complained to her father in law about his inability to date and her fear that she wouldn't get the chance of seeing her baby boy tying the knot. By this point, Wakana could care less whether the chosen person was human or yokai, boy or girl, young or old; the human mother just wanted to see her dear son bring _someone_ home.

Rikuo coughed, "The most important thing is that she brings joy to this household, grandfather."

Nurarihyon paused, stared straight at his grandson and sipped his tea.

After a while of silence, he opened his mouth.

"Well, that too. But that is not the most important!"

Cue raised eyebrow.

The 1st head of the feared Nura gumi shook his head and tsked, mumbling about whether it was a good thing his grandson was so chivalrous or a plain idiot under his breath.

Nurarihyon began, "The most important thing is...BEAUTY!"

"B-beauty?"

"Yes, you foolish boy! Beauty!"

"U-um..."

"Don't you 'um' me! I will not tolerate having ugly great grandchildren! My clan will be filled with beautiful people, like me!"

"Like you."

"Like me."

Rikuo snickered and gave his grandpa a look over.

"Which part, old man?"

"I'll have you know I had all the ladies swooning when I was at my prime. Compared to me, you're barely a fetus, boy!"

When Nurarihyon showed no sign of slowing on his tangent, Rikuo took this chance to escape.

The third head shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself as he walked away.

"That old man..."

His walking came to an end when he spotted a certain snow user not so far away, tending to the flower beds near the main entrance. A smile graced Rikuo's featured when the ice yokai began talking animatedly to the bed fields of poppies.

"_To be a woman befitting of the Nura name, they must be strong, and kind."_

Rikuo blinked as his grandfather's voice entered his head.

Now that he noticed, the red flowers always bloomed beautifully around this time of the year as if the person tending to them treated the flowers like they were the most fragile things in the world. He doubt his mother or any of his subordinates would have the patience to do so. Which left...

"Tsurara" he whispered.

"_The most important thing is...BEAUTY!"_

And then suddenly, like a scene from a cliché soap opera, a soft breeze blew by; and it was truly a sight to be seen when Tsurara's onyx hair danced like silk with the wind, Rikuo was almost jealous that the wind could be caressing the ice woman like that.

Sensing as if someone was watching her, Tsurara turned around, and caught eyes with her master. She lit up and waved both dirt filled hands, grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Rikuo-sama!"

The sight caught Rikuo's breath and for a moment or so, he almost forgot to breathe. And he knew, why, all this time, he was unwilling to bring anyone home. If he brought anyone home, the smile he loved on the ice maiden's face would surely disappear. He didn't like that thought.

"Qualifications of a Nura's woman, huh."

He smirked.

"Oi, Tsurara!"

"Hai, Rikuo-sama?"

"Would you like to be a woman befitting of the Nura name?"

"H-hai...?"

Chuckling, Rikuo ruffled his hair and walked away, ignoring the cries of confusion from his attendant in the background.


	18. Rouge

**R**_ouge_

Rikuo, for the longest time believed that Tsurara was the epitome of beauty. Even without makeup, she glowed with an ethereal shine and a feminine aura that could only be found in a few women in a man's life time. He had convinced himself that Tsurara can not be anymore beautiful than she already was. It would be a crime. However, on this cold winter day, he was proven wrong.

"Do...do you not like it?"

Oh, god. Those lips. Those perfect, perfect lips.

"If it bothers you Rikuo-sama, I can take it off! It is just that Kejourou said my lips were too pale, though I have no idea what she was rambling about. I _am_ a Yuki-Onna. Oh! Forgive me, now I'm the one rambling on, aren't I?"

Rikuo can give Kejourou a kiss thank you but right now, the only lips he wanted to kiss were those of his favorite attendant.

"It's..._rouge_, I think that's what she called it. Rikuo-sama?"

Oh, god. Rouge. He loved rouge on a woman's lips.

And so, unable to restrain himself any longer, he descended upon Tsurara's lips as fast as you can say, "rouge".


	19. Synchronicity

**S**_ynchronicity_

There was a certain beauty to it — when they were fighting together that is — back to back, blade to blade, heart to heart.

He will never admit it of course (lest he wanted a storm of jealous youkais) but he gets the most thrilling adrenaline rush with the ice maiden. They fight without words but rather synchronized actions, waltzing through the bloody battle ground.

There was a certain beauty, he muses again. The sharp edge of glistening ice against his enemies' throat, and the mark of the snowflake imprinted on his left shoulder blade; mark of her loyalty, her power, her will.


End file.
